dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Altar
The Kingdom of Altar, also known as the land of knights, is a country in Infinite Dendrogram, and one of the seven countries that a Master can begin their journey at. Information A country with a culture comparable to the Western world in the real world. It has a wide range of jobs available and has the created dungeon "The Tomb Labyrinth" that is the easiest to enter in all of Infinite Dendrogram. Geography The Kingdom of Altar is located at the western end of the continent and is bordered by the Dryfe Imperium to the north, Legendaria to the south and Caldina to the east. The locations within the Kingdom's territory are: * Royal Capital Altea - the capital city of the Kingom of Altar. It is circular in shape and surrounded by castle walls, which had a gate at each of the four cardinal directions. Large, stone-paved roads stretched from the gates towards the center of the city. At the center of the royal capital was the area for nobility, surrounded by another ring of castle walls. At its center is the royal castle. * Old Reve Orchard - an abandoned orchard located just outside of Altea's South Gate. It is infested with insect-type monsters, making it a natural dungeon. The orchard is often mistaken as a beginner-friendly dungeon, giving beginners the death penalty, which earned it the nickname "newbie killer". * Easter Plains - a low-level hunting ground right outside of Altea's East Gate. It has a very clear view, and monsters could be seen leaping about here and there. * Noz Forest - a low-level hunting ground just past Altea's North Gate. It is a dense forest with a number of trees that affect visibility. The average level of monsters here was slightly higher than in Easter Plains. However, after the destruction caused by Shu Starling, it had turned into a wasteland devoid of trees. * Wez Sea Route - a low-level hunting ground located beyond Altea's West Gate. * Sauda Mountain Pass - a low-level hunting ground to the south of Altea. It connects the capital city to Gideon further to the south, and is the common road taken when travelling between the two cities. * Nex Plains '- a wide plains located to the south of Sauda Mountain Pass and north of Gideon. * 'Gideon - named as the City of Duels. It is located to the south of the capital city. Much like the capital, it is encircled by a large wall. Gideon is a circular city split into twelve districts, making it seem much like a sliced cake. At its very center stands the Great Central Arena, which, according to Ray, is more than double the size of Ancient Rome's Colosseum that is 200 meters in diameter and 50 meters in height. Twelve smaller arenas are evenly spaced around the city, and each of them are active daily, while the central arena was often used for various events. * Jeand Grasslands - An area of grasslands located west of Gideon. However, because of the destruction caused by Shu Starling's artillery during Franklin's Game, it suffered heavy damage. * 'Fadl Mountain Pass ' - a low-level hunting ground to the north of Noz Forest. It is actually just a hilly road that connect Altea to Torne Village, and is the common road taken when travelling between the two places. * 'Torne Village '- one of the village located to the north of the capital city. The road close to Torne had guardrail-like fences on its sides. There were about 400 or so houses spread out over a wide area, and the few windmills standing tall here and there made it similar to the 15-16th century Netherlands. * 'Quartierlatin '- a beautiful town located to the north of Altea, bordering the Dryfe Imperium. The town was paved with stone and looked significantly more well-maintained than the usual village in the kingdom. There were trees and flower gardens everywhere. Politics Altar is governed by a feudal monarchy. The current acting queen is Altimia A Altar. History The Kingdom of Altar was originally a group of small states that were in a constant state of war when the founding king, Azurite Altar, then just a simple farmer, discovered the Primordial Holy Sword Altar and was chosen to receive the Sacred King Superior Job. After this, Azurite gathered companions, went on many adventures and gathered the small states together into the Kingdom of Altar. Category:Countries Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Locations